Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show
by windflight13
Summary: Sandstorm and Spottedleaf have come together to discuss each warrior cat! Follow along through funny and grave moments as they travel back in time! HIATUS
1. Episode 1: Pilot

"Ready?" Sandstorm glanced around at the set. The light was shining; check. Spottedleaf was in her spot; check. "Ready!" Spottedleaf replied. "3..2..1..! First episode is airing!" The assistant, Graystripe called. Sandstorm looked into the camera. "Hi!" she mewed. "I'm Sandstorm, and this is my colleague Spottedleaf."

"Hi!" the tortoiseshell she-cat mewed cheerily. "We're here to discuss each cat in the warrior Clans!" Sandstorm took over again. "We'll do this by episode, and one question will be asked about each cat for the audience to reply! Whoever gets the correct answer first, gets to suggest the next cat!" Graystripe nodded, and Sandstorm knew their time was up. "Well, that's all for the first episode of the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf show! See you soon!"

* * *

The camera cut and Graystripe grinned broadly. "That was awesome!"

"I know it was," Sandstorm purred. "We were purr-fect!" Spottedleaf added. She turned to Sandstorm. "Our first cat to discuss will be Firestar."

"Great idea," Sandstorm mewed.

**So how'd you like it?**

**I need a fun story, so I decided to write this. I've had the idea for a while but..R&amp;R!**

**~windflight13**


	2. Episode 2: Firestar

Sandstorm checked her reflection in the mirror. "We're good, Graystripe!" she called to her and Spottedleaf's assistant. The gray tom nodded and zoomed the camera in to her face. "Episode 2 airing in 3...2...1!" he called. Sandstorm smiled at the camera. "Hi, Spottedleaf and I are back to discuss the warrior cats!" she said. "After a successful 1st episode, we've decided to air episode 2 earlier than normal. And for episode 2's topic, we will be discussing..."

"Firestar!" Spottedleaf yelled. "Yes, yes, thank you, Spottedleaf," Sandstorm said dismissively. "We'll be taking turns speaking about him. But I'll go first." The ginger she-cat smiled at the camera. "Firestar is the current leader of ThunderClan. He saved ThunderClan many times, but the best was when he saved us from the Dark Forest." Spottedleaf giggled, un-cat-like. "Shut up, Spottedleaf," Sandstorm said. "No, you shut up!" she shouted. Sandstorm started to argue with her, but then Graystripe hissed at them. _Oh, right, _Sandstorm remembered. _We're airing this live. _"Sorry," she said. "Firestar gave up his last life, a life for nobility, to save us. That's quite right, Spottedleaf. And now it's your turn."

"Yay!" Spottedleaf beamed. "Firestar was an awesome cat. And he loved me."

"He loves me too," Sandstorm reminded her, then Graystripe mouthed: _Get it under control. You won't have many likers if you keep going on like this. _"I think his best trait was that he was selfless," Spottedleaf mewed thoughtfully. "He just scooped you up, Sandstorm. But he was really hot," she added as an afterthought. "Okay, my turn." Sandstorm took over, hopefully salvaging episode 2. "Firestar is a great cat," she mewed triumphantly. "And you're lucky...because he's here tonight!"

"Welcome, Firestar!" Spottedleaf said, as Graystripe pushed an extra chair up. "We're going to ask you a few questions before we end episode 2," Sandstorm told him. "Okay," the ginger cat replied. "Fire away."

"If I was still alive when you went after SkyClan, who would you have taken?" Spottedleaf asked. "Hmm," Firestar mewed. "I think I would take both of you. You're both stunning, and awesome cats. I couldn't live without any of you." Spottedleaf beamed. "My turn," Sandstorm said. "If Brambleclaw hadn't been ThunderClan-loyal, and you found that out, what would you do?" Again Firestar paused. "I would probably banish him." Now it was Sandstorm's turn to grin. "Thanks, Firestar," she said. "And that's all for..SANDSTORM AND SPOTTEDLEAF'S SHOW, EPISODE 2!"

* * *

After, as Spottedleaf and Sandstorm removed their make-up, Spottedleaf said,"I think we should ask each cat we discuss questions."

"That's a good idea," Sandstorm replied. "We'll each ask them one."

"Good." Spottedleaf returned to removing her silver eye-shadow. And they were silent.

**So that was episode 2! R&amp;R!**

**Also, until I get cat suggestions, I'm not going to write. So I need people to suggest cats so I can write episode 3!**

**~windflight13**


	3. Episode 3: Jayfeather

"3..2..1!" Graystripe flashed the camera on Sandstorm and Spottedleaf, who smiled glamorously. "Hi!" Sandstorm mewed. "Here we are again, ready to discuss another cat. And that cat is...JAYFEATHER! Thank you to EradrinSkyleaf of our watchers for suggesting this awesome medicine cat."

"Jayfeather is a blind cat, but sees the most of us all," Spottedleaf mewed mysteriously. "He is one of the Three, and was originally going to be a warrior. He never got along with his mentor, Brightheart, and he was given a message from StarClan that he needed to become a medicine cat."

"So he asked Leafpool to be his mentor, after Hollypaw started training as a warrior," Sandstorm added. "At first he didn't get along with Leafpool, because he did NOT want to become a medicine cat!" She laughed. "But then he got yelled at by Yellowfang," Spottedleaf put in before Sandstorm could continue. Sandstorm glared at her colleague. "He saved us all from greencough," Sandstorm said loudly. "Firestar, Millie, Honeyfern, Rosekit, Spiderleg, Dustpelt...He found catmint when there wasn't any."

"And here he is," Spottedleaf added. "Jayfeather!" The live crowd screamed as Graystripe flashed the cameras on the blind cat. "Hello, Jayfeather." Sandstorm and Spottedleaf greeted as the gray tabby tom curled himself into a chair. "Hi guys." The crowd of cats yowled again as he winked at them. "We'd like to ask you a question each, as we do at the end of each episode," Spottedleaf explained. Jayfeather nodded. "Go ahead."

"Jayfeather, how did you feel when cats were dying all around you because you didn't have catmint?" Sandstorm asked. "I felt pretty bad," the medicine cat admitted. "I hated knowing that cats were dying all because of one herb!" He gave an awkward laugh. "I keep my herbs well stocked now." Sandstorm nodded in approval as Spottedleaf thought hard. Then she asked. "Jayfeather, when you were an apprentice, how did you feel that your brother and sister got to choose their destiny while you were stuck in the medicine den?"

"It was horrible," Jayfeather replied instantly. "I desperately wanted to be a warrior, as you all know, and when Brightheart got me as an apprentice, well, I guess I kind of knew that I wasn't going to be able to be a warrior."

"Thank you," Spottedleaf said, smiling. "Did you hear that?" she shouted. "Thanks once again to EradrinSkyleaf, and that's all for Sandstorm and Spottedleaf's Show today."

"CUT!" Graystripe shouted.

**So for now I don't need requests, I've got three more I need to work on.**

**I'll let you know when you can start putting requests in again. Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**


	4. Episode 4: Bramblestar

"Episode 4 airing in 3..2..1!"

"Hi, we're back on the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!" Sandstorm mewed. "We're sorry for the delay between episodes; but we're back to discussing! Our cat today is Bramblestar, and thanks to EradrinSkyleaf for that one!"

"Bramblestar is one of ThunderClan's bravest cats. He is the current leader with Squirrelflight as his deputy and Jayfeather as his medicine cat. At least I THINK so..."Spottedleaf mewed thoughtfully. "We don't know," Sandstorm put in. "But we're here to discuss Bramblestar, not any other cats. Spottedleaf, you can go first."

"Bramblestar made Squirrelflight his deputy at the end of the Great Battle, even after she lied about Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits. I think Squirrelflight was wrong to lie, it was obviously very hard for Bramblestar to fight with her, but he did. Back to you, Sandstorm."

"I watched as Bramblestar grew up. Firestar looked at him sometimes and only saw Tigerstar, his father. But then when he got Bramblestar as an apprentice, the little cutie broke the ice, I guess. And now we've got Bramblestar live!"

"Hi!" Bramblestar waved a paw, which made the audience scream louder. "Sit down, sit down," Spottedleaf urged, pushing up a red-cushioned chair. "Thank you," he mewed, nodding gratefully at her. "So..how hard was it to accept that Squirrelflight had lied?" Sandstorm pressed. "I don't know.." he answered truthfully. "I guess it was horrible to find out that Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, who I had raised and loved for so many moons, were actually Crowfeather's kits. And what annoys me more, is that Crowfeather is one of my best friends!"  
"Is he," Sandstorm mewed, nodding curiously. "After you found out that Squirrelflight had lied, did you ever expect to become mates again?" Spottedleaf chirped. "No, actually I didn't, and I don 't know if we will be," Bramblestar mewed. "She lied to me. I don't know if I can forgive her."

"I understand," Spottedleaf told him respectfully, then waved at the camera. "Bye, guys! See you next time on Sandstorm and Spottedleaf's Show!"

**So sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoyed!**

**~windflight13**


	5. Episode 5: Graystripe

**Hello, again! It's been so long since I posted on the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show. I want you all to know I'm very sorry, and that I'm planning eight seasons in all! There will also be a story with all of the seasons shoved in together. So sorry again!**

**~windflight13**

"3,2,1!"

"Hi, everyone, and welcome back to the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!" Sandstorm mewed. "Due to a few technical difficulties, we had to pause the show for a bit," Spottedleaf added,"but we're back on and planning eight more seasons!"

"Today we're discussing Graystripe," Sandstorm mewed slyly. The gray cat looked up from the camera. _Me? _he mouthed. _Yes, you,_ Spottedleaf mouthed back. "Yep, Graystripe!" she yowled happily. "Come on up, Graystripe!" She patted the chair next to her. "Windflight, take over on the camera please," she mewed, gesturing to the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Graystripe is one of ThunderClan's bravest cats. He was captured by Twolegs, but he was saving his Clanmates, and enemy Clan warriors!" Sandstorm gasped dramatically. "So now we'd like to ask you a few questions, as we didn't really write the script to discuss you," Sandstorm mewed warmly. "So, Graystripe, who do you love more: Millie or Silverstream?" Graystripe's eyes widened, and Sandstorm suspected he wasn't quite over the shock of being on the show.  
"I-I don't know."

"Don't know?" Sandstorm laughed. "Very well. Spottedleaf, ask your question." The tortoiseshell's eyes narrowed as she thought. Then she brightened. "If Silverstream got captured instead of you, what would you do?"

"I would fight for her, and go down fighting as if all the warriors of StarClan were on my side!" he answered fiercely. "I think we have our answer to question one, too!" Sandstorm purred. "Sorry, Millie. Once again, thanks EradrinSkyleaf for suggesting him. Stay tuned for more of the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!"


	6. Episode 6: Silverstream

**Here is another chapter of the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show. Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

"3, 2, 1!" Graystripe called. His face glowed as Sandstorm announced the cat. "Today we will be discussing Silverstream!" She called. "Silverstream's father was Crookedstar and her mother was Willowbreeze. She had two siblings, Minnowkit and Willowkit, but sadly they died at a young age."

"Silverstream also died at a young age," Spottedleaf added, purring. "giving birth to Stormfur and Feathertail."

"She died right between RiverClan and ThunderClan's territories. Rest in peace, Silverstream," Sandstorm whispered, bowing her head. A few cats in the audience wiped tears away. Then the grieving was ruined by Spottedleaf, who bounced in her chair and squealed,"That comment just got 20 likes on CatTube, Sandstorm!"

"Shut up! This is a moment of grieving," she snarled at her colleague. Spottedleaf squealed again. "And that just got 100 likes on CatTube!"

"Silverstream," Sandstorm reminded her "Oh. Oh-right. Here's Silverstream everybody!" she yowled. Sandstorm raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Silverstream padded onto stage and settled herself in the third chair. "How do you feel about Graystripe having another mate?" Sandstorm asked. "Oh, I wish him the best of luck with Millie!" she purred breezily. Spottedleaf raised an eyebrow at Sandstorm, and asked, "Do you take care of Feathertail in StarClan?"

"You bet I do!" Silverstream giggled. This time, Sandstorm raised an eyebrow at Spottedleaf, who quickly mewed, "Thanks to Silverbird22 for that one! Bye!"

**That took forever to write. Sorry! Thanks again, Silverbird22.**

**~windflight13**


	7. Episode 7: Ravenpaw

**I need to know what to call my reviewers..Swifties? Any ideas? Let me know in your reviews! Here's episode 7! Enjoy! **

**~windflight13**

Sandstorm clucked her tongue disapprovingly as she watched Spottedleaf scroll through CatTube on her iPhone. "OMG, Sandstorm, look at this!" Spottedleaf squealed, showing Sandstorm a video. "It's the first repost of our show! Look, there's me and you!"

"Cats don't say 'omg', Spottedleaf," Sandstorm replied dryly. Spottedleaf had just gotten back from a date with Firestar, and Sandstorm was unhappy about that. "Ahem." Graystripe cleared his throat and pointed to the clock. "Oh, look, it's time to start the show!" Spottedleaf squealed. She put away her phone. "Hi, everybody, and welcome to another absolutely fabulous episode of the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show! Today, we'll be discussing my amaazing date with Firestar!"

"No, we'll be discussing Ravenpaw," Sandstorm corrected softly, but Spottedleaf ignored her. "First, he took me to the hospital, which was amaazing! Then we went to get lunch at a famous restaurant, where we saw Taylor Swift playing 1989!" Spottedleaf sighed. "It was gorgeous." Graystripe paw-slapped himself.

"Anyway, Ravenpaw witnessed the true death of Redtail," Sandstorm mewed loudly over Spottedleaf until the medicine cat shut up. "And then Firepaw helped him escape because Tigerclaw was going to kill him."

"He lived with Barley for like, forever, and then he died," Spottedleaf added. "And here he is!"

Lights shone on the sleek, black cat, who trembled visibly before the crowd as he sat down. "Aw, Ravenpaw, don't be scared," Spottedleaf said kindly. "We're not psycho maniac killer cats here. We are nice! Right, Sandstorm!"

"Yes, we're nice," Sandstorm muttered, feeling like a two year old. "Anyway, Ravenpaw, who do you like better, Silverstream or Leopardfur? I know you had a crush on both." Sandstorm rolled her eyes as Ravenpaw looked down at his paws, then finally spoke.

"Leopardfur," he murmured, barely audible. "Aww!" Spottedleaf cooed, and she was about to say more when Sandstorm interrupted. "Would you have told Bluestar who killed Redtail eventually if Tigerclaw didn't know you knew?"

"Yes," Ravenpaw muttered. "Honest little tom," Sandstorm purred. "All right, everybody, thanks to Silverbird22 for giving us that one, and that's all for the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!"

**That was unusually long, my readers. Come up with a good name! I'll try to update soon!**

**~windflight13**


	8. Episode 8: Cinderpelt

** I can't believe I've made it to episode 8 already! I realize that isn't that much for other people, but yeah for me! Okay. This is..Cinderpelt! Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

Sandstorm smiled at the camera, her white teeth shining and her eyes glowing. "Hello, and welcome to episode 8 of the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show! Today, we're discussing Cinderpelt!" She paused, purring, then smacked Spottedleaf, who was playing Minion Rush on her phone. "Sandstorm!" Spottedleaf shouted. "I only needed one more fruit to get to the next level!"

"We're rolling," Sandstorm reminded her colleague. "Oh, right." Spottedleaf sat up and straightened her dress. "Today, we are going to discuss Cinderpelt."

"I already announced that," Sandstorm hissed. "If you had been paying attention you would know that."

"Oh, right." Graystripe paw slapped himself but angled the camera to see Spottedleaf's face better. "Well, Cinderpelt was Firestar's apprentice, a medicine cat, a warrior..." Spottedleaf trailed off as Sandstorm glared at her. "What? I'm discussing Cinderpelt!"

"Do it properly, please," Sandstorm muttered. "Or else I will fire you."

"Fine, fine," Spottedleaf grumbled. "Cinderpelt was an awesome medicine cat! She was reborn as Cinderheart after the Clans settled down by the lake, and got a chance to be a mate to Lionblaze and a mother to his kits: Hollykit, Fernkit, and Sorrelkit."

"Cinderpelt saved Sorreltail from death berries when she was a tiny kit who had snuck out of camp," Sandstorm continued. "She switched to medicine cat training after being hit by a monster, and thank StarClan she lived!"

"You may thank me now," Spottedleaf announced, with a look of importance on her face. "Why?" Sandstorm asked. "That's stupid."

"Yeah, but you said thank StarClan, and I'm in StarClan, so since no other representatives from StarClan are here, you can thank me," Spottedleaf pointed out smugly. Sandstorm rolled her eyes. "And here, we have Cinderpelt!" Cats in the audience screamed as the gray she cat walked onto stage. "Pretty popular she-cat, huh?" Spottedleaf muttered. "Too bad she doesn't have a mate." Sandstorm elbowed her. "What? Just saying!"

"Hello," Cinderpelt interrupted them softly. "Yeah, hi, Cinderpelt," Sandstorm purred. "Let me ask you a question. How did you feel when you had to switch to medicine cat training?"

"I was very disappointed that I wouldn't get a chance to serve my Clan as a warrior," Cinderpelt replied, and Sandstorm nodded. "How come you don't have a mate?" Spottedleaf asked, and Sandstorm hit her. "You can't ask that!"

"It's okay, Sandstorm. I don't have a mate, Spottedleaf, because I am a medicine cat."

"Ah, I see. I see indeed," Spottedleaf replied, then whispered to Sandstorm,"Sibs on Firestar."

"Thank you to Amy, a guest, for suggesting Cinderpelt," Sandstorm mewed loudly, ignoring Spottedleaf purposefully. "We'll see you next time."


	9. Episode 9: Mosskit

**OMG! Episode nine! Well, here is one of the most popular cats of all time Warriors...Mosskit! I've decided that at the end you guys can vote for 'Most Popular Episode'! It'll be fun, I think! Anyway, enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

"Hello, and welcome to episode nine of the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show! We're going to discuss Mosskit today," Sandstorm announced, purring at the camera. "Spottedleaf?"

"Yo," Spottedleaf answered, not looking up from her phone.

"Mosskit?" Sandstorm reminded her.

"Oh, yes!" Spottedleaf put her phone away and looked up. "We will discuss Mosskit today! She was Bluestar's kit, and she died when Bluestar idiotically took her three, moon old kits out into the snow to give them away to her forbidden mate, Oakheart, so she could be deputy! Man, Bluestar was _such_ a selfish cat. Um..back to you, Sandstorm." Sandstorm looked like she was going to explode, but she held her tongue.

"Mosskit was frozen to death. Bluestar buried him-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Spottedleaf looked critically at Sandstorm. "Mosskit is a girl, sistah!"

"No, Mosskit is a boy. Anyway-"

"Girl!"

"Boy. Now-"

"MOSSKIT IS A GIRL!" Spottedleaf yowled.

"MOSSKIT IS A BOY!" Sandstorm howled. Graystripe held up a paw.

"How about we let Mosskit decide?" he suggested.

"Great idea!" Sandstorm mewed. "Mosskit, come on in!" The little cat came in wearing shorts and a T-shirt that said: I 3 TAYLOR SWIFT. Which can be worn by a girl or a boy, I'll have you know.

"So, Mosskit," Spottedleaf meowed eagerly. "Are you a girl?"

"Or are you a boy?" Sandstorm asked, cutting Spottedleaf off.

Mosskit looked nervously at the two. "I'm a-"

"HOLD IT!" Bluestar came pounding onto the stage. "Let ME answer this question! She is, after all, my little cutie pie!"

"Ugh, Mom!" Mosskit complained as Bluestar picked the cat up and cuddled her.

"Mosskit is a girl!" Bluestar announced, much to Sandstorm's displeasure.

"Yay! I told you so!" Spottedleaf shouted. "Mosskit is a giiirl! Mosskit is a giiirl!"

"No, I'm a boy!" Mosskit mewed indignantly, much to everyone's confusion. Sandstorm and Bluestar started shouting too, adding to the din and confusion.

"Well!" Graystripe mewed, turning the camera on his face. "What gender do **you **think Mosskit is? A girl or a boy? Let us know in your reviews! Thank you to Amy, a Guest, for requesting Mosskit! We hope you enjoyed episode nine of the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!"

**Well? Who liked it? Let me know in your reviews! Thanks for watchin-er, reading :)**

**~windflight13**


	10. Episode 10: Dovewing

**Here is episode ten: Dovewing! I plan on having her being a little crazy...forgive me! I know she actually isn't like that in the books...normally. Anyway, enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

"And roll!"

"Welcome to episode ten of the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!" Spottedleaf called, unusually not on her phone. "Today we are discussing Dovewing, requested by Starcloud, a guest! Anyway, let's get down to business!" She squinted down at her script. "Right. Dovewing was the Third in the Power of Three; her power?"

"Hearing things!" Sandstorm chanted, also unusually hyper.

"Correct! Her mate?"

"Bumblestripe!"

"Also correct! Do they break up, and when if they do?"

"Yes and in the book Bramblestar's Storm!"

"Yay!" Spottedleaf dropped her script and clapped her paws together. "You get a smiley face sticker, Sandstorm!"

"Yay!" the ginger she-cat repeated.

"Incaseyou'rewonderingwewenttoStarbucksbeforecomingandIhadareallygooddrinkandSandstormhadcoffeeandthat'swhywe'rehyper!" Spottedleaf said really fast.

"YahitwasawesomecoffeeissogoodandIhaveadatewithFirestarafterandthenIhavetobaby-sitHollykitandFernkitandSorrelkit!" Sandstorm mewed, just as fast.

"They are so adorable!" Spottedleaf made a little pouty face. "But I thought I was going out with Firestar after!"

"No, you have a date with him tomorrow."

"Oh right." Evidently the she-cats had no problem sharing Firestar.

"Sooo, I guess we'll call in Dovewing now, cause I'm kinda getting bored and I have to go on my date with Firestar," Sandstorm mewed. The gray she-cat walked in very slowly. Nobody cheered for her. She was wearing an ugly red dress that totally clashed with her gray fur. Spottedleaf eyed her critically.

"That's a really ugly dress," she said rudely. "It doesn't match your fur." Dovewing stared at her for a second then burst into sobs.

"Bumblestripe broke up with me!" she wailed. "This was the dress I wore on our first date!"

"Sucks for you," Spottedleaf snapped, and Sandstorm glared at her, obviously over her caffeine.

"Be nice to Dovewing! And Dovewing, I think that's an absolutely ADORABLE dress."

"Liar," Spottedleaf muttered. Sandstorm whacked her with a book that magically appeared out of nowhere and magically disappeared as soon as it hit Spottedleaf.

"Anyway...Dovewing, where you planning on having kits with Bumblestripe before he broke up with you?" Sandstorm asked.

"Bumblestripe," Dovewing mumbled.

"Yes, with Bumblestripe. Isn't she great? Give her a hand, folks!" Spottedleaf ordered sarcastically, before asking, "can I date Bumblestripe if you're not dating him? I heard he thinks I'm totally hot!"

"Noooooo!" Dovewing yelled and ran out. "Bumbley-stripe is mine!" Spottedleaf sat staring while Sandstorm got up and said,

"Well, I'm going out on my date now. Bye!"

"I guess I'll go date Bumblestripe," Spottedleaf decided. "Bye!" She followed Sandstorm out. An awkward silence followed. Seeing as the crazy hosts weren't coming back, Graystripe nervously turned the camera on him.

"Um...that's all for the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show today. Thanks to Starcloud, a guest, for requesting Dovewing, and see you next time."

**Mua haha I hate Dovewing so much! That was fun to write lol. So Spottedleaf is dating Bumblestripe cause he thinks she's hot and she's dating Firestar at the same time, sharing him with Sandstorm. How's that going to work out, hmm?**

**Thanks again to Starcloud (Guest) for requesting Dovewing and see you next time!**

**~windflight13**


	11. Episode 11: Ivypool

**Lots of people want Ivypool after Dovewing, so here she is...Credit goes to Bobbi1776 for being the first to ask for Ivypool :) And after, we'll have Bumblestripe, Foxleap, and Hawkfrost...So anyway, enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

"3, 2, 1, and action!"

"Hellooo and welcome to the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!" Sandstorm mewed loudly, unusually high on caffeine once more. "Todayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy weeeeeeeeeeeee willlllllllllll beeeeeeeeeeeeee discussinggggggggggg Ivypoolllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll! In sloooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww moooooooooooooooooootttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Graystripeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee alreadyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy agreeeeeeee-Ow! What was that for?" she snarled, glaring at Spottedleaf, who had just hit her.

"Calm down," the tortoiseshell murmured. "I want to get this over with."

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh soooooooooooooo youuuuuuuuuuu cannnnnnnnnnnnn goooooooooooooooo onnnnnnnnnnnnnnn yourrrrrrrrrr dateeeeeeeeeeeee withhhhhhhhhhh Firestarrrrrrrrrrrrrr whileeeeeeeeeeeee IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiii haveeeeeeeeeeeeeee to babysittttttttttttttt theeeeeeeeeeeeeee granddddddddddddkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttssssssssssssss innnnnnnnnnnnnnn slooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwww mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmoooooooooooooooootttttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-ow!" Once again, Spottedleaf slapped her.

"Anyway. Today we will be discussing Ivypool."

"Iiiiiiiii alreadyyyyyyyyyyy announcedddddd thatttttttttt," Sandstorm complained.

"Too bad. Ivypool was the first ThunderClan cat in the Omen of the Stars series to join the Dark Forest in ThunderClan so she was evil muahahahha!" That last part was Sandstorm.

"No, she was not," Spotttedleaf hissed. "I mean, she _is _not. So anyway she was Foxleap's mate. _Is _Foxleap's mate, sorry. They have lovely kits-"

"Theyyyyyyyy don'tttttttt haveeeee kitttttttttsssssss!" Sandstorm interrupted. "That'sssssssssss onlyyyyyyyyyyyy onnnnnnnnn Fanfictionnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Yeah whatever. Bring Ivypool in!" The silver-and-white she-cat walked in, wearing a lime green dress and black heels.

"Okay, let's make this quick sweethearts, I ain't got all day. First I got this, then I've got to go on my date with Foxleap, honestly, why does Mom keep pairing me up with him? Hawkfrost is so much hotter, and evil is, like, _sexy_."

"Ooh, we got a chick with an attitude here, huh folks!" Sandstorm mewed. "Give her a round of applause!" Screaming filled the auditorium, and a cat whistled and screamed "I love you Ivypool!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm engaged to Hawkfrost!" she shouted back. Sandstorm whipped out a notepad and a pen.

"Engaged to Hawkfrost," she muttered under her breath as she wrote. "So tell me, Ivypool, how's your relationship with Hawkfrost going?"

"Well, he-" Ivypool started, but Spottedleaf cut her off sharply.

"You can plan your interview with Sandstorm later. Who do you prefer: Hawkfrost or Foxleap?" Ivypool stared at Spottedleaf like she was crazy.

"Oh, darling, you are so messed up. Hawkfrost!"

"Okay, when are you getting married?" Sandstorm asked eagerly, and Ivypool nodded.

"Now that, sweetheart, is the correct question. I'm getting married on April 21st!"

"Well, that wraps it up and see you later on the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!" Spottedleaf mewed, eager to get this show over with. "That was Ivypool, and thank you once again!"

**Well, thank you! I love Ivypool-with-an-attitude. Anyway, review please! I hope you enjoyed!**

**~windflight13**


	12. Episode 12: Hawkfrost

**Hi! This is the next episode of the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show, requested by so many people I'm too lazy to list them all XD**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**~windflight13**

**Episode 12: Hawkfrost**

Spottedleaf sat in her pink chair, sipping a cup of hot chocolate, and scrolling through the latest PawBook updates. "Ahh!" she squealed, nearly spilling her hot chocolate. "Sandstorm! Hawkfrost and Ivypool have announced their official engagement! OMG! Look!" Spottedleaf shoved her phone under Sandstorm's nose, and Sandstorm daintily put her croissant down and wiped her paws on a napkin before taking Spottedleaf's phone.

"Hmm...so they have," Sandstorm murmured absently. "Hey, I'm having lunch with Ivypool this afternoon...maybe she'll show me where she got that GORGEOUS dress."

"Yeah, I-" Spottedleaf started to say, but was interrupted by Graystripe rushing into the auditorium.

"Hello, ladies!" he panted, out of breath. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I had to rush Blossomfall to the ER, since Briarlight has a cough, and you know about Millie. Wait...do cats even go to the ER? Anyway. Let's get this party started." He started setting up his filming equipment, while Spottedleaf put her phone away.

"3...2...1.. and action!" Graystripe called. Sandstorm smiled at the camera.

"Hello, and welcome to episode 12 of the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show! Today, we will be discussing Hawkfrost, one of the many cats who attempted to assassinate Firestar and failed. Anyway...Hawkfrost was born to Tigerstar and Sasha, a rogue, and he has a sibling: Mothwing."

"He had another littermate, Tadpole, but Tadpole died, as we learned in the manga series," Spottedleaf put in.

"Yeah, whatever," Sandstorm said, rolling her eyes. She didn't mention that she and Spottedleaf weren't supposed to have been reading that. They would be fined thousands of mice for that.

"So..Hawkfrost tried to kill Firestar with Brambleclaw's help, blah blah blah, but then Brambleclaw turned good and he saved Firestar and killed Hawkfrost!" Spottedleaf said very quickly. "And now, our very favorite player! Hawkfrost! Yayyy!"

Hawkfrost walked out onto the stage. He settled, uncomfortably might I add, onto the fluffy pink chair that Sandstorm gestured to.

"Soo, Hawkfrost, how do you feel about your wedding?" Spottedleaf questioned. "Are you do happy about marrying Ivypool, the cat of your dreams? How does Foxleap feel?"

Hawkfrost studied his paws very vividly.

"Umm...I am very excited for the wedding, I am more than happy, and I'm kind of scared about what Foxleap will do, since the wedding news has gone viral. But I will do anything to protect Ivypool."

"Aww, so sweet," Spottedleaf sighed. "Now you ask a question, Sandstorm, love."

"Don't call me love," Sandstorm grumbled. "Remember, I'm the one going out with Firestar tonight."

"Oh, right."

"Hawkfrost, when is the wedding?" Sandstorm asked, and the tabby tom beamed.

"How kind of you to ask, Sandstorm. It is going to be next weekend. I sincerely hope at you and Spottedleaf will be there."

Spottedleaf purred at this, then turned to face the camera.

"All right! This episode is over, but I'm going to give you a sneak peek on the next episode! It will be a special: Hawkfrost and Ivypool's wedding! See you next time, on the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!"

A/N:

First of all my bold is not working. Anyway, who's glad to see another episode of the S&amp;S Show? And who's excited for HawkXIvy's wedding? I know I am! Could we get to 50 reviews before I update next? That's not hard; only seven people need to click the review button and type something that will make my day! And...50th reviewer gets a special one-who requested by him/her!

Anyway...Review!

~windflight13


	13. Special: Hawkfrost and Ivypool's Wedding

**Here is the long-awaited (right?) chapter: Hawkfrost and Ivypool's Wedding!**

**I'm putting it as a 'special' instead of an episode, since it isn't really an episode.**

**An answer to Brightspirits question: I prefer Jayfeather, and I couldn't have kits with him because a) I'm a human and b) he's a medicine cat.**

**Also, a 'Pawlet' is the equivalent of a tablet.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

**Special: Hawkfrost and Ivypool's Wedding**

"Ahh!" Sandstorm looked up from her Pawlet. Spottedleaf came running into the den, wearing a very pretty red dress.

"Look at what Ivypool bought me!" she squealed. "I was just admiring it, and she comes sweeping up to the front desk, demands the dress, and buys it!"

"Oh, wow!" Sandstorm got up from her chair and fingered Spottedleaf's dress. "That's so pretty!"

"I know, right? Wait, hold on, I need to post a picture of me on Pawbook wearing it." Sandstorm waited patiently to let Spottedleaf take a full body picture, and then the tortoiseshell chucked her phone onto the hotel bed. "Now, I want to see your dress. Who got it for you?"

"Um, Firestar," Sandstorm murmured, turning a deep red and flinging open the closet door. "He got it for me because he says it brings out my gorgeous eyes and because he has a green tie and he's going to be walking me down the aisle. I'm sorry, Spottedleaf, but he said he wants to get married to me."

"OH THAT'S SO PRETTY!" Spottedleaf shouted, staring at the green dress, which would indeed bring out Sandstorm's eyes. "And, I don't care if he marries you. I have a secret boyfriend!"

"Really?" Sandstorm gasped eagerly, putting her dress on. "Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you," Spottedleaf said sassily, obviously trying to copy Ivypool's attitude. "But he's who we're discussing in the next episode."

"Wait..." Sandstorm tried to remember their list, and then got it with a bang. "OMG! YOU'RE DATING FOXLEAP?!"

"Shh, not so loud, not so loud!" Spottedleaf hissed. "And, yes, I am. Now, let's go downstairs. The wedding is about to start!"

"Oh, Ivypool's going to kill you," Sandstorm grumbled as they made their way down the stairs.

"No, she won't. She's getting married today, remember?" Spottedleaf said cheerfully, and then she danced out of Sandstorm's reach. Sandstorm growled at Spottedleaf and then heard the church bells and gasped.

"Oh no! The wedding! Let's go now!" Sandstorm quickly threw on her dress, and then ran downstairs to the church with Spottedleaf, where the wedding was just beginning. Amberkit, the flower cat, was coming first.

"Aww," the whole audience said. Amberkit did a little twirl and then sat down at the front of the church. Next came Ivypool's bridesmaids: Blossomfall and Dovewing. Blossomfall looked absolutely gorgeous in her blue dress. After they sat down with Amberkit, who was now ripping up all the flowers and muttering, "He loves me, he loves me not" the piano started playing magically all by itself. Everyone stood up, and then came the bride, on Birchfall's arm.

Sandstorm did a little curtsy as Ivypool and Birchfall passed them, and Spottedleaf hit her. The ceremony was short and sweet. The two cats both said 'I do' and then brushed noses and walked back down the aisle. The whole church clapped.

* * *

_The after-party..._

"I have an announcement!" Sandstorm shouted, banging a cup with a spoon. The dancing stopped, the music stopped, and everyone stared at the she-cat. (They were all high on the catmint).

"Firestar and I will be getting married, when our show goes on hold for Christmas! And Spottedleaf is okay with this! Because she has a boyfriend!"

"Yep, I'm dating Foxleap now!" Spottedleaf shouted, and then she clapped a paw to her mouth as Ivypool glared at her. "Um..."

"Die, Spottedleaf!" Ivypool yelled. She leaped away from Hawkfrost's side and started bashing Spottedleaf with a bouquet.

"Darling, no violence, remember?" Hawkfrost shouted, trying to pull her off of Spottedleaf. Sandstorm rolled her eyes.

"Anyway...tune in next time for our thirteenth episode!"

**Whew! That was so hard to write! I have writers block, which is why it probably sucks :( Anyway, reviewwww! We're going to have one more wedding, possibly two! Do you guys want Foxleap and Spottedleaf to get married?**

**~windflight13**


	14. Episode 13: Bumblestripe

**Hi, everyone! It's me! I apologize for not updating since September of 2015; I had writer's block, but two very nice reviews from CinderPeltLover got me up and going again! So, without further ado, chapter/episode thingy 13!**

**This one was requested by Starcloud, a Guest.**

**Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

**Episode 13: Bumblestripe**

"We're going live in 3...2...1!" Graystripe called. Sandstorm smiled at the camera.

"Hey, and welcome to the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show! We're here today after a long break to bring you episode 13, starring everyone's favorite kitty...Bumblestripe!" Spottedleaf applauded wildly. She had a black eye, and her ear was torn from Ivypool's vicious attack at her wedding over boyfriends, but she managed to act as cheerful as ever.

"Thanks for that great intro, Sandy," Spottedleaf gushed. Sandstorm rolled her eyes.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Sandy?" she snarled.

"Yeah, sorry, Sandy," Spottedleaf replied, smiling at her. "Anyway, we're here to discuss Bumblestripe! Born to Graystripe and Millie, a birth that broke the warrior code _again_, he was the brother of Blossomfall and Briarlight, cats we all know and love. Bumblestripe wasn't really that big of a character until Briarlight got her spine broken, stupid cat, Millie started ignoring her other kits, I guess that's where Briarlight's stupidity came from, and the Erins decided to have romance drama with him and Dovewing because they can!"

She ended in a very high-pitched voice and out of breath. While she was panting, Sandstorm decided she would take over.

"Anyway...thanks, Spottedleaf," she mewed. "It's true, Bumblestripe _was _neglected by his mother when Briarlight had her...accident, but he stayed loyal and true to his Clan, unlike Blossomfall who kind of went off the deep end." Sandstorm paused, and then added in a low hiss, "You aren't supposed to talk about the Erins on the show! Or at all! We could get fired!"

"Sorry," Spottedleaf hissed back, not very quietly, and not sounding very sincere. Sandstorm glared at her colleague for a little longer before saying in a normal tone,

"And now we have Bumblestripe himself!" Spottedleaf clapped loudly for the poor tom, who shuffled out onto the stage staring at his paws.

"So, Bumblestripe, how do you feel about your breakup with your mate?" Sandstorm asked.

"Dovewing..." Bumblestripe murmured, refusing to sit in the seat Spottedleaf was offering him.

"Yes, Dovewing. How do you feel about breaking up with her?" Sandstorm repeated sympathetically.

"Dovewing..." Bumblestripe said.

"Obviously very sad," Sandstorm guessed.

"And Bumblelestripe, are you going to get a new mate sometime soon?" Spottedleaf questioned.

"Dovewing..." Bumblestripe muttered.

"Ooh, Dovewing, cool!" Spottedleaf cried.

"Um, I don't think he meant what he said," Sandstorm said, but Spottedleaf was shouting over her.

"Well, there you have it folks! A very successful episode, and a popular couple are back together! See you next time, on the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!"

Sandstorm rolled her eyes.

**I think Spottedleaf had too much coffee...Anyway, another episode done! I have a favor to ask all you wonderful, wonderful reviewers! Maybe 70 reviews before I update next? As soon as this is posted, I will be working on the next episode, but I want there to be 70 reviews before I update. Deal? Deal. (I think this story might get 100 reviews before 20 chapters, that's very exciting!).**

**Anyway, don't forget to favorite/follow and review, and thank you for reading!**

**Happy New Year!**

**~windflight13**


	15. Episode 14: Yellowfang

**Hey, guys! It's me again! :) Last time I updated, I requested a mere 5 reviews before I posted the next chapter. That would've brought this story to have 70 reviews. Well-someone *cough Crystal cough* decided that she would go on a reviewing spree and review _every single chapter_. We have 78 reviews now, and as a thank-you for that, this episode will be followed immediately by a second one.**

**This cat was requested by Crystal. (Her penname is too long and complicating for me to type..)**

**Enjoy :)**

**~Wind**

**Episode 14: Yellowfang**

It was a gray attitude that Spottedleaf entered the studio with the day of episode 14 on the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show. Sandstorm, of course, was already in her red seat. (Sandstorm doubted Spottedleaf would ever get to the studio before herself). Spottedleaf was, miraculously, 15 minutes early.

"Spottedleaf!" Sandstorm exclaimed as her colleague sat next to Sandstorm. "You're here early!"

"Oh, don't act like that," Spottedleaf scoffed, not looking up from her phone. "You're just as surprised as I am."

"Maybe," Sandstorm admitted. She sat quietly for a minute eating her scone (which was raspberry). Then, she said to Spottedleaf, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Spottedleaf muttered, still refusing to look Sandstorm in the eye.

"Spottedleaf, tell me now," Sandstorm ordered sternly. "I'm not a mouse-brain, I know when things are wrong." Spottedleaf heaved a great sigh.

"Fine. Foxleap and I broke up."

"Oh, no," Sandstorm murmured. "That's-that's horrible!"

"It is," Spottedleaf wailed, now starting to cry. "And he left me for that horrible Dovewing!" Sandstorm privately saw a twisted love triangle coming up between Foxleap, Dovewing, and Spottedleaf, but she didn't say anything about that.

"Well," Sandstorm started, trying to comfort Spottedleaf before her make-up was ruined. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Spottedleaf sniffed. "I made some-some comment two days ago after filming the episode with Bumblestripe about Bumblestripe's obsession with Dovewing and Foxleap blew up at me. He said I was being mean. And then the next day I found out that he had been comforting Dovewing about her break-up with Bumblestripe and so I broke up with him!" This speech ended with a wail.

"Um." Sandstorm quickly cast about in her mind for something to say. "I'm sorry for that. I thought that you two were cute together."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Spottedleaf started to smile through her tears.

"Th-thanks, Sandstorm!"

"Hello, ladies. Let's get this episode started up, shall we?" Graystripe asked, coming into the studio. "Spottedleaf, get your makeup touched up and dealt with. Sandstorm-make sure that she sticks to the script. Alright?" Sandstorm nodded briskly. "Good. We'll wait for Spottedleaf to finish...excellent. Episode airing in 3...2...1 and we're live!"

"Hello, and welcome to the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show for episode 14!" Sandstorm exclaimed. "I'm here with my colleague, Spottedleaf, and we're getting ready to discuss Yellowfang!"

"Yellowfang was born in ShadowClan, but after being framed for a murder she didn't commit, she moved to ThunderClan, where she became the medicine cat and really started her life," Spottedleaf added. "She was a grumpy old medicine cat, but a good one, and she is most known for her relationship with Firestar and being the mentor to Cinderpelt."

"She was heroic right until the very end when she died in her den in ThunderClan's camp, saving elders of her Clan," Sandstorm continued. "And she will always be remembered for dedicating her life, literally, to an enemy Clan."

"And now, let's welcome Yellowfang to the stage!" Amid cheers, the frazzled gray she-cat stalked out. She refused the seat that Spottedleaf offered her.

"Right, Yellowfang, how do you feel about Cinderpelt's accident?"

"I think that I should have ripped Tigerclaw's head off when I found out that he was responsible for it," Yellowfang growled. "She had so much to live for."

"And what do you think your relationship with the Clan was after you became medicine cat?" Sandstorm chipped in.

"I don't think that they liked me very much, and we kept our distance," Yellowfang snapped. "Now can I go?" Without waiting for a reply, she whirled and exited the stage/studio. Sandstorm stared after her.

"Well...Yellowfang, ladies and gentleman! And thanks for a very successful episode!"

As soon as Graystripe cut the video feed, Spottedleaf burst into sobs.

"That was hard, keeping up appearances," she wailed. "Sandstorm..."

"Oh, come here." Sandstorm reached around Spottedleaf. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.


	16. Episode 15: Foxleap

**Hello, faithful readers and it's me, with the rest of the double update I promised :) This cat was requested by Badguthrie.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~Wind**

**Episode 15: Foxleap**

Spottedleaf did not show up to the studio early. Nor did she show up 10 minutes late. Nor did she show up 20 minutes late. She didn't show up after lunch, and Sandstorm concluded that she probably would not show up for the rest of the day. Sandstorm should've known, due to the cat that they were supposed to be talking about. So she went back to the studio and caught Graystripe packing up his things.

"We're doing the episode," she told him. "I don't care if Spottedleaf is here or not. She can have a break, she's going through tough times. I'll drag a chair out for me and the guest while you set up your camera. Let's go!"

* * *

"And we're live with the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show."

"Hello, and welcome to the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!" Sandstorm said, plastering a smile on her face. "Unfortunately Spottedleaf couldn't make it today but the show must go on! Literally," she muttered under her breath. "Today I will be discussing Foxleap. He was one of ThunderClan's bravest, known most for being one of Dustpelt and Ferncloud's many, _many _kits. His littermate was Icekit. Some of his descendants include Ivypool and Dovewing, which is strange, because so many people ship Ivypool and Foxleap!"

A slight cough from Graystripe, and Sandstorm blushed a little bit.

"Right. He spent most of his life in the shadows, but when the Dark Forest battle came, he really pulled it together, and he tragically died of his wounds after the battle. He did not have any mate or kits, nor did Icecloud, but like it was said before, Ivypool and Dovewing live on somewhat through him.

"And now, let's welcome Foxleap to the stage!" Sandstorm growled softly under her breath as Spottedleaf's former boyfriend strutted onto the stage. He wore a shiny pink suit that clashed horribly with his fur and he had a fedora. "You can sit right here, Foxleap," Sandstorm said, patting the arm of the chair next to her. "Go right ahead."

"Hi, Sandstorm." He flashed her something that might've been an attempt at a winning smile.

"Righht." Sandstorm drew the word out. "Well, since Spottedleaf isn't here today, I'll ask you two questions. My first one is: why do you seem to be so popular in fanfictions?"

"I don't know," Foxleap said after a considerable length of time. "I think it might have something to do with my IQ, my good looks, my humor, and my strength! And, of course, my success in wooing any she-cat."

"You're very modest too," Sandstorm said sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Foxleap replied, beaming. Sandstorm rolled her eyes.

"Now, second and last question. Why did you break up with Spottedleaf?"

" 'Cause Ivypool made me," he flashed back instantly.

"Really?! You broke her heart because your former girlfriend, now married, _made you_?" Sandstorm cried.

"What? She threatened me, and she's scary!" Foxleap said, shrugging.

"Listen, buster," Sandstorm growled in a threatening tone. "If you leave here and go get back together with Spottedleaf, we'll pay you. But if you don't, you leave without any pay. Got it?"

"Right." Foxleap tried for another smile.

"Thanks, Foxleap," Sandstorm said through gritted teeth. "We'll see you next time on the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show!"

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed the double update! Does anyone want to see Foxleap and Spottedleaf together more?**

**Now, before I update again I would like to ask for two teensy tiny reviews so we can I have 80 :) I'm really hoping that I can get 100 reviews before or at chapter 20, that would be super exciting :)**

**Reviews are caramel popcorn on a bad day.**

**~Wind**


	17. Episode 16: Ashfur

**This chapter has been a long time in coming, so I'll ramble on after, so you have less author's note to read before the story :) Enjoy!**

**Episode 16: Ashfur**

"Ooh, ooh, Sandstorm! Guess what we should do!"

"What should we do?" Sandstorm grumbled, sipping at her cappuccino as she tried to make herself look a bit more perky before today's show.

"We should have a Christmas party!" the tortoiseshell she-cat squealed. "We can invite Firestar, and I can invite Foxleap, and all the grand-kittens..."

"First of all, you broke up with Foxleap. A long time ago," Sandstorm pointed out. "Second of all, 'all the grand-kittens' you're talking about? Those are _my _grand-kittens, not yours. _Mine_. Paws off."

"Ladies, ladies, settle down!" Graystripe commanded, padding into the studio. He had thankfully cut off Spottedleaf, who was just opening her mouth to make a snarky retort, but Sandstorm didn't appreciate the tone of voice he was using with her.

"Graystripe, this is _my _show. I tell people what to do around here, not the other way around."

"Oh yeah, it's your show, just like they're your grand-kittens," Spottedleaf muttered. Sandstorm ignored her.

"Lately you have been getting out of hand with your orders. If you don't learn to keep your jaws shut, I'm going to fire you."

"What if I quit?" Graystripe challenged.

"Then we'll find a replacement for you."

"Okay." Graystripe shrugged and started walking out, but Sandstorm called him back:

"Wait, wait! Wait until after this episode to quit!"

"Fine." Graystripe walked back to his camera.

Sandstorm snatched Spottedleaf's phone away from her. "Hey!" the tortoiseshell she-cat complained. "I was using that!"

"Not anymore, you aren't," Sandstorm told her. "We've got a show to run, and I'm not letting you play on your phone the entire time. We're interviewing Ashfur. It'll be quick, and then you can have it back. Okay?"

"Fine," Spottedleaf grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Good girl." With that, Sandstorm turned to the camera. "Hello, and welcome to another episode of the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show! In this chapter of the fantastic, popular comedy - "

Spottedleaf rolled her eyes. Sandstorm ignored her.

" - we discuss Ashfur, some idiotic tom nobody cared about after he almost killed Firestar - "

"Spoiler alert," Spottedleaf said.

"Shut up," Sandstorm said.

"Ashfur was a good friend of Bramblestar's from Bramblestar's birth, up until Squirrelflight chose Bramblestar over Ashfur. Then the hatchet really got buried when Bramblestar became deputy. So Ashfur decided to get revenge on Firestar and Squirrelflight by working with Hawkfrost to kill Firestar."

"He failed," Spottedleaf put in.

"Shut up," Sandstorm said.

"Why do you keep telling me to shut up?" Spottedleaf whined. "It's my show too. If you won't let me talk, at least let me play on my phone."

"Fine. You can talk," Sandstorm reluctantly agreed.

"Awesome! So, after Leafpool had this, like, medicine cat vision of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar together, she told Squirrelflight, because she felt like it was her duty." Spottedleaf rolled her eyes. "That was stupid, because Squirrelflight can't keep her mouth shut - "

"Don't insult my kittens," Sandstorm warned.

" - and Squirrelflight went to tell Bramblestar that they were meant to be together and all this fox-dung and then Ashfur got angry. The end."

"Right...anyway, after Squirrelflight revealed that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather actually weren't her kits - "

"Spoiler alert," Spottedleaf said.

" - Ashfur threatened to reveal that to all the Clans. So Hollyleaf killed him. A lot of dramatic things happened after Ashfur's death, most of which will be covered when we discuss Hollyleaf, but one of them is the fact that Ashfur actually went to StarClan!"

"Yeah, blah blah blah," Spottedleaf said. "Everyone, please welcome Ashfur to the stage!" Cats (Ashfur fans, mostly) whooped and cheered as the gray tomcat padded onto the stage. He was wearing a dark blue tie that brought out his dark blue eyes and his dark gray fur. He had a dark look on his face.

"Take a seat," Spottedleaf invited. She sat on the edge of her chair. "So, Ashfur, why did you try to kill Squirrelflight's kits?" she asked.

"Because I was in love with Squirrelflight! Then she dumped me for stupid old Brambleclaw. My heart was broken," he whined.

"We are very much alike," Spottedleaf told him. "Firestar dumped me for Sandstorm. And Foxleap dumped me for Hazeltail. Wanna get coffee?"

"Sure!"

"Awesome!" Spottedleaf leaped up, grabbed her phone and Ashfur's paw, and the two skipped out of the studio.

Sandstorm stared after them, her mouth hanging open.

Thankfully, Graystripe rescued the show.

"That's all today, for the Sandstorm and Spottedleaf Show," he announced. "See you next time, hopefully, if Sandstorm doesn't murder Spottedleaf first!"

* * *

**I totally ship Spottedleaf and Ashfur now XD So, do you want to see Spotted and Ash together or do you want Fox and Spotted to get back together?**

**Wow, that was longer than usual :) And later than usual. I apologize so, so, so much for not updating in forever! Life got in the way, and then I had writers' block. But an exciting thing is, I kind of have an actual plot for this story now, instead of them just discussing and interviewing cats :) **

**I promise I'll try to update soon, but in the mean time, please review! :)**

**~Wind**


End file.
